Sabovia
|image1 = Flag |image2 = Coat of Arms |motto = Libertas et Spes (English: Freedom and Hope) |anthem = |location = Location of Sabovia (dark green) in Europe (dark grey) |capital = Capital Territory |largest_city = Capital Territory |languages = English, Welsh |religions = Secular |demonym = Sabovian |government = Absolute Monarchy |head of state = Prince |head of government = Regent to the Monarchy |3rd_h = Chief Minister of the National Assembly |hos_name = Andrew I |hog_name = Diana, the Prince Mother |3rd_h_name = Mikayla Gatley |legislature = National Assembly |type = Unicameral |established = May 22nd, 2012 |area = 2.281 km (247th) 154860.822 m² |population = 12 |population_notes = (last) |currency = Pound sterling (£) (GBP) |calling_code = +44 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy (Wikipedia:Anno Domini)) |time_zone = GMT (UTC+0) BST (UTC+1) |nat_drink = |nat_animal = |pat_saint = |notes = |web = }} Sabovia, officially the Principality of Sabovia (Welsh: Tywysogaeth Sabofia) is a landlocked sovereign state with limited recognition located in Western Europe and bordered by England, United Kingdom. Sabovia's capital city is Capital Territory, however as it's name suggests, the "city" is actually a territory. Sabovia is a principality governed under a form of absolute monarchy with, Prince Andrew I as head of state. Although Prince Andrew I is the absolute monarch, he cannot legally exercise his full powers until his sixteenth birthday. The House of Mortimer has ruled Sabovia since 2012. The official languages are English and Welsh, however Welsh is not widely spoken. Despite Sabovia's independence and separate foreign policy, its defence is the responsibility of Austenasia. History Sabovia was founded on May 22nd, 2012 by David Creed (who would later style himself as "HM Andrew I, Prince of Sabovia & Lord of Wigmore"). Creed claims that the "main purpose of Sabovia's foundation was to preserve a local green belt area near my house after rumors of an unidentified building company requesting planning permission to construct two hundred houses on the land". The nation was briefly known at that time as the Union of Smallia, originally founded as a self-governing territory of the United Kingdom. However later that month, for unspecified political reasons, the Union of Sabovia was unofficially declared an independent sovereign state and officially renamed the "Principality of Sabovia". Sabovia officially declared it's independence on 1st April, 2013; the declaration was sent to Tetbury Town Council (the local council of which the land Sabovia claims would have been administered by) and signed by HIM Andrew I, however the Imperial Government of Sabovia reported that a reply from the town council was never received, this caused the Imperial Government to assume that the United Kingdom has no problem with Sabovia's foundation or claims. However, Prince Andrew later stated that the "declaration of Independence was sent to the wrong governing body, as the Town Council do not have the legal power to authorize our independence". In January, 2014, Sabovia became a protected state of the Empire of Austenasia, after Jonathan I, Emperor of Austenasia approached HIM Andrew I; the Imperial Government willingly agreed to be a protected state as long as it wouldn't effect Sabovia's sovereignty. Politics and Government The Principality of Sabovia is de jure an absolute monarchy, however the country sometimes is a de facto constitutional monarchy if the reigning monarch is under the age of sixteen. If the Crown is underage, the legislative power can be exercised by the National Assembly. Executive power, however, is excised by the Regent to the Crown and the Chief Minister of the National Assembly. The National Assembly elects a Chief Minister, who usually serves a term of four years, a Chief Minister's term length depends on the Crown's age at the time of election as the office can only be held until the Crown's sixteen birthday. The Regent to the Monarchy is usually appointed by the legal guardian of the Crown. The National Assembly is elected by a national vote every four years. If the Crown is of the correct age, the National Assembly becomes an advisory council, rather than the legislative power to the country. The offices of "Chief Minister" and "Regent to the Monarchy" cease to exist. Political Parties Sabovia is a de facto single-party state, with the Democratic Party being the sole political party. Culture Sabovia, along with the People's Republic of China, celebrates the New Year using the Han calendar instead of the Gregorian calendar, despite the fact that Sabovia has a population of exactly 0% Han Chinese ethnicity. Sabovia also celebrates "Independence Day" on April 1st and "Foundation Day" on May 22nd. Events in nearby the British town of Tetbury include Woolsack Day, held on the last Bank Holiday in May, famous for the races and street fair. A flower show is held at the recreation ground. The first "Tetbury Fiesta" was held on the recreation ground in July 2008, and has become an annual event. The "Tetbury Music Festival" is held every October. Geography Sabovia is a sovereign state, with 5 territories located north-east of the British township of Tetbury. Sabovia is fully enclaved by the United Kingdom. Sabovia has an estimated area of 2.281 km (1.41734769 miles) making Sabovia the third smallest country in the world. Sabovia lies within the north temperate zone, and has a changeable, maritime climate. Flag Main article: Flag of Sabovia The flag of Sabovia is one of world's newest national flag designs. References External links *Sabovia on Twitter Category:Sabovia Category:Founded in 2012 Category:European micronations Category:Micronations Category:Secular micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:Sabovian Category:British Micronations Category:English Speaking Category:Welsh Speaking Category:Active Nations Category:English Speaking Regions Category:Welsh Speaking Regions Category:Western European micronations Category:Micronations located within the British Isles Category:Protected state of Austenasia Category:Micronations in the Northern Hemisphere